This invention is related to piston and cylinder actuators, and more particularly to an actuator connected by a cam linkage to a driven member to move it in a controlled motion, including a dwell period. This is particularly useful where the driven member forms part of a lifting apparatus requiring a cushioned stroke for engaging a thin, sheet metal stamping without distorting the stamping.